Troublemaker or Matchmaker?
by Tenpou Gensui
Summary: A baby was found during Ran's birthday. And he thinks that Aya and Rei are his parents! Please read and review!


****

**Troublemaker or Matchmaker?******

**By: Tenpou Gensui**

****

****

**Chapter 1: Signs…**

****

****

Date Started: May 11, 2004 3:21 pm

"How about the graffiti decorations, are they ready?" Miyu asked Tatsuki. The group were preparing for Ran's nineteenth birthday. For almost three years, nothing had changed. Except their friendship are much closer than before. Unfortunately, things are not going smoothly for Aya and Rei.

Aya who was waiting for three years for Rei's answer was never hopeless. She still loves Rei even though Katase was always there to ease her feelings. She still waits for Rei to return his love for her.

Rei only treated her as a friend, a very close friend. But Aya keeps on refusing what Rei really feels for her. He didn't feel anything for Ran nor Aya. He just respects Aya's decision making him "unworthy" for her.

"What time will Ran arrive!? You know I have to attend a meeting!!" Mami impatiently waits as she keeps on looking at her wrist watch. "It's already five o'clock; I have a meeting at seven!!" She brushed her hair and was preparing for the meeting.

"Relax Mami, you can still wait her for an hour… after that you may leave!" Yuuya told her girlfriend. Their relationship was like a roller coaster; having too many ups and downs. But you know, they even survived the hardest problem of their lives… Mami will have a baby because she's three months pregnant!

That's right, Mami Honda, the "great" Gal of Ikeburo was pregnant. Of course, Yuuya was forced to live in their mansion. (Remember guts, their freakingly rich!) Surprisingly, Mami's father was very happy with her. Yuuya and Mami were planning on their marriage after she gave birth to her first child.

Speaking of marriage, Miyu and Yamato are not yet married. For three years of preparing, Miyu thinks that she's not yet prepared for family matters. She has many things to learn and accomplish but she was trying her best to learn from Mrs. Kotobuki. (Strange, how come all of these people are pessimistic? It's my fic anyway.)

Knock! Knock!

"Hey that must be Ran! We better hurry!" Aya panicked. She ran upstairs to get the party hats. (Strange, party hats in Ran's birthday… nah!!)

Miyu opened the door as everyone hided themselves for the surprise. But Miyu was the one who was surprised when she saw Yamato who was tired from his daily patrol work.

"Oh my Yamato!!" Miyu hopped towards him and gave him a welcome kiss. Yamato just hugged her and returned the kiss.

Everyone sweatdrops…

Aya walked downstairs and saw everything. "Is Ran… he-here…?" Aya blushed as she watched the two kissed each other.

"Hey quit doing that big brother!" Sayo knocked him on the head and stopped them. "We're preparing for Ran's surprise birthday party. I want this to be a special one!" She exclaimed.

"Y-yeah!! I know that!" Yamato shouted back at his little sister. Miyu was just staring at him.

_'He was so childish. That's one thing I like about him!'_

"Where's Ran!? What's taking her so long?" Mami furiously said. Her patience ran out, and was really pissed off. Gladly, Yuuya was there to make her calm. "If it wasn't for Yuuya, I already left this house!"

"Relax Mami, relax… remember, the baby!" Yuuya held her shoulder as he reminded her of the baby inside her womb.

Thirty minutes later…

Everyone checked the things needed. The arrangements, the food, the ambience and everything including the attendance. Miyu, who was the party planner, made a roll-call.

"Miyu?"

"Present!!" She raised her right hand as she answered her own question.

"Hey!! I know we're all here! Except for…" Sayo shouted.

"Rei…" Aya added as she blushed when she mentioned "his" name. she just sighed and shifted into her "mole" mode. (You know, when she acts like a mole when it comes to her love life.)

"I knew you haven't forgotten him!" Miyu cheered her up.

"I'm here… sorry for being late…" Rei entered the house.

"Speaking of the devil… he's here!" Yuuya welcomed his best friend. "Hey Rei, where have you been? You know, Aya missed you a lot!" As he tapped his pal's shoulder.

"…job." Rei headed directly to the living room. He sat down to the sofa and took a quick rest. "Where's Ran? What's taking her so long?" He asked coldly.

Aya approached him. "Rei… I know you're tired… here…" Aya handed him a glass of water.

"No… thanks…" Rei refused. He closed his eyes and took a quick nap. Suddenly, he lost balance and he shifted his weight to Aya's. That made her blush.

"Mmmm…" Rei leaned his head on her shoulder.

"What was that for!?" Aya blushed more as she stood up and that made Rei woke up.

"Can't you see I'm sleeping?" He reacted as everyone giggled.

'See Aya, I told you he still likes you!' Miyu teased her.

Knock Knock

Since everyone was there, they knew that has to be Ran. Everyone hid themselves.

"It's Ran!!" Tatsuki shouted.

"Shut up! Big sister might hear us!" She elbowed Tatsuki.

"I'm home! What's for dinner!? I'm hungry!" Ran entered the house.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY NINETEENTH BIRTHDAY RAN!!" Everyone greeted her a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday Ran… zzzzzzz…" Rei greeted her with no enthusiasm.

"Oh, look who's here? The famous Ran Kotobuki... We were waiting for you for eons! I'm going home! C'mon Yuuya! Oh by the way, my gift is at the table…" Mami shouted at her rival as she waved goodbye to her.

"Mami… even you…" Tears were started to roll from her eyes.

"I'm surprised! This… this… this… was THE GREATEST BIRTHDAY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" She leaped forward and hugged Mami tightly.

"You always say that on your birthdays…" Yamato gave a side comment.

"I'm hungry…" The birthday girl quickly ran to the table and started to eat. Someone entered the house, it was Masato.

"Hey detective Sayo, today's the special episode of detective Kudo!" (That reminds me of Shinichi of Detective Conan… he's the best detective! Except for Narutaki of Steam Detectives!)

"You're right! I almost forgot about that!" The two hurriedly ran upstairs.

"Let me come with ya!" Naoki popped out of nowhere. He followed the two.

"I didn't know he was here…" Tatsuki sweat dropped.

Moments later…

The guests who planned the surprise party for Ran were all happy. Except for two people, Mami and Rei.

Well, for Mami, she already left the party along with Yuuya. But being a friend, she bought a trench coat that for Ran. Somehow, she was already wearing it.

For Rei, he was not enjoying every moment of it. He didn't eat much nor socialize with his friends. He's just hanging out at the balcony and stared at the starry sky. (That's the first ending song of Angelic Layer right? The Starry Sky… I'm so talkative!!) Aya noticed him and approached Rei. She brought a soda and handed that to him.

"Down? Did something happened?" she asked him anxiously.

"No… nothing." He shooked his head. "Isn't the sky beautiful today?"

Aya wondered but she answered back. "Yeah, how romantic…" She added. She looked down and blushed. She immediately remembered her purpose why she was there.

"Here…  I brought you a drink… cheer up Rei!"

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty nor hungry…" He answered coldly as he walked away from her.

"I-I'm sorry…" Aya walked away with disappointment.

"You have nothing to apologize…" Rei entered and sat around on a corner. Aya did the same thing.

Miyu was watching the two. She was not satisfied with Aya's effort to him. _'That's it! That's all that she could do? I hope "he" would be enlightened.'_ Miyu said to herself as an idea came into her mind.

"Hey guys! Care for a dance?" Miyu asked them.

"It's Parapara time! I'm ready! I'M READY!" Ran wildly shouted. Miyu didn't thought of that, so she told Ran that after the Parapara dance, it's time for a very sweet and slow song for a "sour" couple.

During that moment, Ran and Tatsuki were the only one who was dancing at the middle of the hall.

(I know most of you guys don't want to this moment. Let's make a little fast forward…)

Miyu was waiting for that moment. So, she immediately switched the music. When it was played, she approached Yamato and hugged him.

"Care for a dance my Yamato?" She asked her fiancé.

"Stop it silly… we're dancing already." She didn't notice that they were already dancing. She just hugged him tightly.

"Hey Tatsukichi, wanna dance with me?" Ran asked Tatsuki for a dance.

"Sorry Ran… but I'm tired already!" Tatsuki refused her.

Aya and Rei were sitting at a corner. Aya, still reminiscing about what happened earlier. For Rei, he somehow has a warm side of him so he approached her.

"Shall we…" he touched her right hand. She just let him do everything…

"A moment ago you told me to cheep up… Now I'm the who's telling you to cheer up…" Rei said.

"Can't you see I'm happy!?" Aya forced a smile in front of him. She looked directly in his eyes and blushed.

"Well, what more can I say… alright… you said that…" He wrapped his arms on her waist. She reacted by wrapping her arms on the back of his neck. She leaned her head on his chest, feeling the warmth of it.

_'Oh Rei, I hope you realize how much I love you…' _She whispered to herself. She thanked the gods that Rei didn't hear that.

When the song was about to end, Miyu and Yamato kissed each other. Everyone was looking at them including Rei and Aya.

"Well… Rei…" Aya blushed. "Shall we do the same thing?"

"I don't care…" He nodded. Aya leaned forward and she reached his head. Rei was surprised at first but he also leaned forward to welcome hers. When their lips were about to meet each other…

Ding Dong

Rei turned his attention to the doorbell. "Another visitor…" Their kissing scene was completely "halted".

"I'll welcome him!!" Ran went to the door and welcomed their new guest.

'Welcome to my birthday!! Where's my gif…" Ran suddenly realized that no one was there. "Don't scare me like that…" Ran was frightened now. Suddenly, she heard someone crying.

She looked down and saw a baby wrapped in a blanket, crying.

The baby was almost a year old. He's a boy. He has black hair and gray eyes. Ran carried him towards the house.

"Hey guys! Look what I found! A baby!!" Ran shouted, the baby cried harder.

"What!? Really!?" Everyone went near to Ran.

"Hey look, a letter!" Miyu picked the letter in the blanket and read it.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_            Please take care of my Iori. I know that I'm not a good mother and you could blame me for that. It's just that I don't want him to be involved in my problems. I'm only concerned for his safety. Thank you very much…_

"So this boy's name in Iori… he's so cute!! Yamato I want to have a baby as cute as him!!" Miyu carried the baby and pinched him on the cheek. He cried louder when she carried him. "Here, baby Miyu's here to take care of you!!" She giggled but Iori cried harder.

"I'm good at baby sitting!! I'll use my Machida powers!!" Tatsukichi volunteered to baby-sit him. But when Iori immediately saw his face, he cried louder. Tatsuki screamed and walked around like a monkey.

Aya approached Miyu and it's her turn to carry the baby. "Oh, baby… stop crying… Big sister's here…" She hushed the crying baby. The baby stopped crying and smiled to Aya.

"Ma… ma…" Iori mumbled. Everyone was surprised.

"Oh my god Aya! The baby thinks that you're his mom!!" Miyu said to her.

"Really…" Aya blushed.

"Yeah…" Rei approached her. Suddenly, Iori giggled and reached his hand towards Rei.

"Papa!!"

"What!?" Rei was surprised.

**End of Chapter 1**

Date Ended: May 17, 2004 1:24 pm

**Author's notes:** At last! Whew! I was just inspired to make this story because of Daa! Daa! Daa! (UFO Baby in the Philippines). I really love that anime! Don't worry I'll upload another chapter immediately.** PROMISE!!!**


End file.
